I Hate Everything About You!
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Casey and Derek both hate each other and they are now telling why Dasey M just to be safe END!
1. Casey's POV

**I don't own Life with Derek sadly I just like to have fun with the characters.**

**Summery: Casey hates everything about Derek, but then why does she love him?!**

Oh the italicized parts that aren't bold are flash backs in case you get confused.

enjoy!

The song is "I hate everything about you." By Three days Grace

**XOXOXOXO**

_**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**_

I hate his hair! The way his brown and reddish locks of hair are always out of place. It makes him look like a total slob! I honestly think he's never picked up a comb in his life. It's like a mop on top of his head.

Whenever I suggest he comb his hair he just says he wouldn't change the way is hair looks for the hottest chick he's ever met. I glared at him when he said that. I mean if he changed the way his hair looked he'd actually look a little better; my mistake to try and help him.

I hate his eyes too. His big brown eyes that always gets him what he wants. All he has to do is bat those brown eyes of his and it makes everyone melt. It sickens me! How can someone accomplish anything in life by just batting eyes at people, well except maybe hookers but that's not a job most little kids tell people they want to be when they grown up.

_**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**_

I hate his smirk! That smirk that haunts me, challenges me. A childish smirk that makes you think he's up to something, and you better watch out.

Every damn day he's smirking about something. Some hot girl asking him out, having a great day at hockey practice, beating Edwin or Sam in Babe Raider, or charming his way out of another punishment.

I can't even count how many girls have tried flirting with him long enough to catch a glimpse of the "perfect" Derek smirk. Even Emily, who probably would stay at their house all day stalking Derek just to see him flash her the smirk. It pisses me off! I don't even know why people think his smirk is so special.

I see him smirk every day.

**_Only when I stop to think about it _**

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

I hate how every girl flaunts over him! Throwing themselves at him like he's fucking Orlando Bloom. It's the girls at my school that make men think women have no self respect. The girls in my school, including Emily would literally let Derek do "anything" to them just as long as they are having some sort of interaction with him, good or bad!

And he completely basks in it! He calls himself the Ladies man, the Playboy thinking he could get any girl in school.

One day when he got back from a date with Kendra he came into my room smirking at me. I was really pissed off because I had a project that was due in three days and I was not understanding it, so when he came in I was close to punching him in the face!

_"What do you want?" I asked angrily trying to concentrate_

_"Nothing." He said sitting on my bed with me making sure I noticed the hickey on his neck._

_"Okay then get out I'm trying to do something, I don't care about you getting a frickin' hickey__!" I snapped at him_

_"You don't want me to go." He says calmly __laying on my bed now_

_"And I know you care, you wish you gave it to me." He jokes _

_I stood up and glared at him._

_" You WISH, and __yeah I do want you to leave__, I have to try to start this project when I have no clue as to what I'm fucking doing!"_

_"Ouch such bad language from such a preppy polly pants." He smirked _

_"Too bad! Get out!" I scream and he finally gets off from my bed and stood so close to me I could almost feel him breath on my. He moved so close to me our lips were only inches away._

_"Make me." He whispered and I felt a shiver run down my spine _

_I just looked at him for a minute before I snapped back in reality._

_"Derek just get out PLEASE!" I begged and his smirk faded when he noticed I was trying to be nice and I was tired and frustrated _

_"Fine, I'll leave this time, I just wanted to tell you about how my date with Kendra went." He said walking to my door._

_"She doesn't know the real you." I said and he looked at him_

_"No, she only sees the babe magnet part of me, unlike you who sees all of me__." He says softly before walking out not letting me say anything as to what he admitted._

Two days later he was with another girl named Britty, the cheerleader! My God how can girls just make a fool of themselves to a guy they don't even know anything about! It's pathetic!

**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet _**

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate the fact that he fights me on everything, even the most simplest things.

_I was in my room just on my computer talking to Emily when Derek just barges in._

_"Derek,it's called knock!" I say annoyed _

_"Why it's not like you were changing!" He says seeing no big deal_

_"So, I always knock before I enter your room, return the favor!" I scream getting up from my computer chair._

_"Why are you making such a big deal about this!?" He screams " You're such a bitch!" _

_"A bitch?! A BITCH?! I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU HOW MUCH OF A BITCH I CAN BE!" I screamed so loud. I was grateful it was just me and Derek alone that night. It's the first night where we could be left alone._

_I pushed him so hard he landed on my bed making him hit his head on the wood part of my bed. He was rubbing his head trying to get it to stop hurting.__When he got up his face was so angry. He deserved it! He walked over to me slowly and was only inches away from me._

_"Listen Casey, I'm not going to hit you because your a girl but.." He says in a dark whisper before I knew what was happening I was over his shoulder._

_"DEREK!!!" I screamed so loud and then I was put down in our bath tub_

_He turned the knob to cold before putting the shower on._

_I screamed! It was the middle of December and it was cold! As I was about to get up and run he was on top of me holding me down._

_"Are you going to calm down now?!" He asks me _

_"Fuck you!" He holds me down tighter and then I stop and we look at each other._

_And out of no where we were kissing! I have no idea who started the kiss but it was one of the best kisses I have ever had!_

_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**_

I hate that I lost my virginity to him. The day that we started kissing in the shower turned into a night I'll remember for the rest of my life.

_Derek released his lips from mine after a minute. We were both breathing heavily, panting and trying to figure out how this happened. He looked in my eyes to see if I was mad or I disliked the kiss but I couldn't fake it. I did enjoy it! I was anything but mad._

_Then he pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and relished this feeling. The kiss was so passionate filled with hunger his lips were soft. Our tongues battling each other__. His hand was in my hair and the other was turning the shower knob to make the water warmer._

_I moaned loudly when he broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck. Sucking it like a tootsie pop trying to get into the middle._

_How many licks does it take?_

_"Derek." I moaned and I arched into him feeling his man hood get harder. Our hips starting moving in a steady pace as he starts to unbutton my blouse. He looks at me making sure I was okay with it._

_I didn't say anything I just nodded and he quickly finished and looked at my pink lace covered breast. He liked what he saw and start to kiss in between my breast. He ripped off my bra and started sucking on my left breast.__I felt like I was on fire. His hot tongue on my skin felt amazing! Then he started sucking on my right and I felt like I was going to die of such pleasure._

_After my orgasm __I felt him unzip my jean skirt and I started __to unzip his jeans. Our eyes met, we knew if we didn't stop now, there was no turning back. Truthfully at the time I didn't want to. So I pushed him to the bottom of the tub and got on top of him, it was my turn now. I ripped his shirt open and he squealed in surprise! I started kissing his chest and sucking on his nipples and after I heard his moan I looked up at him and smirked, before I took off his jeans and his boxers._

_He was huge! I never actually thought how big he was but I was not expecting him top be that big! I kissed him from his neck until __I reached my destination. I sucked his man hood so hard until I heard him groan so loudly and he came in my mouth. I swallowed the bitter cum and rocked my hips on him._

_Then he got on top of me and thrust in me, in and out, slowly then hard. I screamed with pleasure as we both came, and with one final thrust he lies on top of me. He breaths in my neck for a couple minutes before getting off me._

_I look at him, and he looks at me, both having nothing to say. So we both just lied in the cold bath tub for five hours straight silent._

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_**

I hate that every night from that moment I would sneak into his room and we would have sex all night. No words were said through the whole thing. We knew we had to keep it a secret and no one could ever find out. Because if anyone ever did their punishment would be hell to pay.

I hate that I want it to be more then just sex with us. I wanted us to make love. I wanted us to be together. I didn't want to keep this thing we have a secret, whatever it is.

I hate that I fell for him. I might not be like every other girl in my school but I WANT to be. I WANT to show people how much I loved him, but I can't! I can't tell anyone I can't tell Derek! I can't love him!

**_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_**

I just don't get it. I hate everything about him. I hate his perfect goofy hair, I hate his big pouty brown eyes, I hate his adorable smirk that's almost always directed at me, I hate his witty charm that gets him whatever he wants.

I hate how me makes me second think about something I felt so strongly about, I hate the fact he knows me better then anyone, even Em, I hate the fact that he still flirts with every girl in school, when every night he fucks me.

I hate that he got me to fall in love with him. Especially when I know he doesn't love me back.

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

I hate him. I HATE everything about him!

Why do I love him?

(I might do a two shot if people liked this one idk I'm still thinking about it)

Hope you liked!


	2. Derek's POV

**I don't own Life with Derek sadly I just like to have fun with the characters.**

**Summery: Derek hates everything about Casey, but then why does he love her?!**

**XOXOXOXO**

_**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**_

I hate her eyes. Her big bright blue eyes that always look down on me. Making me feel like a total moron. The way her eyes look when she's glaring at me. I hate that her eyes give away so much. I can always tell when she's mad, upset, or totally fine, which I hate; I could care less what mood she's in because either way I piss her off anyway. But when I know she's stressed or upset I back off, and I, Derek Venturi never backed down...until I met her. Like this one time. 

_I saw Casey lying on the couch just starting at the wall and I thought it'd be funny to scare her from behind. So I crept up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders hard making her turn around and look at me with tears in her eyes._

_I moved back. I was not expecting her to be crying. My mind completely froze as her eyes burned into mine. What could she be crying about? She's too strong to cry._

_"Go away!" She said angrily her voice scratchy and soft._

_I didn't say anything... I didn't know what to say. So I just walked upstairs sitting on the stairs as I watched her cry._

_**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**_

****

I hate how she gets me to be nice to her, to show her the slightest bit of emotion that I only show Marti. She gets me to do good things for her when she's really in desperate need. Like when Scott, Lizzie's soccer coach was playing her, I felt so guilty that I didn't tell her and I don't know why, so instead of telling her directly I made a fool of him and he ended up telling Casey himself. 

Or that day when her day came to visit and I saw her crying and she was really upset that I got to talk to her dad more then she did. I couldn't get that image out of my mind and I ended up calling her dad. 

"_Eric McDonald." I heard on the other end _

_"Mr. McDonald it's Derek Venturi." I said hesitantly_

_"Derek? I haven't even gotten on the plane, what can I do for you?" He asked surprised that I called so soon._

_"It's about Casey. She's really upset that she didn't get to spend anytime with you." I said feeling like I was doing the right thing by calling him._

_"How do you know?" He asked his voice filled with guilt _

_"She...she's just easy to read." I say. I didn't want to tell him she was crying he seems like he's upset enough._

_"What should I do?" He asks me defeated after a minute of silence_

_"I think you should get your butt over here before she starts feeling worse." I say and he laughs _

_"Hey Derek?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks for taking care of my daughter I can tell you really care about her."_

_"Yeah sure, just do me a favor and don't tell Casey I called you." not denying or admitting to what he said_

_"Deal." He says before hanging up_

**_ Only when I stop to think about it_**

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you 

****

I hate how she always fights with me on something that involves me getting my way.It's like she can't comprehend that I always get my way. Everyone knows; Whatever Derek wants, Derek gets! 

Even the simplest things like not doing the dishes she would stand up and yell at dad or Nora saying it was completely unfair that I do nothing around the house and she does everything. She would call family meetings saying things need to change around the house when it never does; so she wastes everyone's time. 

It annoys the shit out me, she does it almost everyday! 

****

****

**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_**

Only when I stop to think about it 

****

I hate how she wants to change everything. She wants to make everything perfect. Like the house; she's always trying to change it in some way or another. Like new curtains, cleaning the bathroom and putting pink towels on the rack and toilet warmer on our toilet. What the hell is a toilet warmer anyway?!? 

Or me; she's always trying to change me, and I hate her for it. Like she told me I would look more like a gentleman if I cut my shaggy hair. I LOVE my hair. I would not change the way my hair looks for anyone, and I told her that! There is no way! 

She even tried to change Marti one time and I completely snapped! No one, not even me would ever try to change Marti, she is someone no one can mess with or else they'd be dead! I got so pissed off at her I screamed in her face telling her she had no soul if she wanted to change a seven year old. 

She looked so hurt, but I didn't care ;she crossed a line and now she knows not to cross it again! 

_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**_

I hate that she knows me better then anyone else. She sees all of me. 

_"She doesn't know the real you." Casey said and I looked at her_

_"No, she only sees the babe magnet part of me, unlike you who sees all of me__." I said softly before walking out not letting her say anything as to what I admitted._

I wish she didn't. I wish she just thought I was this spoiled jerk who only thought of myself. I don't want her to know me.

She's seen every part of me. The part when I'm lazy and I make Edwin do everything for me, when I'm angry and I snap at everyone that tries to get me to talk to them, when I'm upset and I just sit in my room and listen to loud music sulking, when I'm with Smarti and I'm so loving and passionate to my little sister, every emotion she's seen, she's even seen me cry.

_I was holding the picture of my mother in my hand. My dad just told me he got a phone call from my Aunt Becca, my mother was in a car accident and she was killed._

_I couldn't feel anything. My whole body was numb, I just wanted to sit in the middle of my floor and stare at the picture. Why her? Why did she have to leave? She was the only one that believed in me!_

_Then I heard my door open and I didn't move, I wanted to scream at whoever it was to get out and I wanted to be alone but I couldn't, I could barley even speak._

_"Derek." I heard Casey whisper generally concerned. She sat down beside me._

_"George told me what happened, are you okay?" She asks touching my hand for a second but I quickly moved._

_"Do I look okay to you? No I'm not okay, my mother just died!" I screamed at her and I saw the tears form in her eyes and I felt the sting in my eyes as tears fell down my face as well. I fell to the floor and curled myself in a ball and cried._

_I felt her wrap her arms around me tightly and I hugged her tightly, I didn't want her to see my cry but I didn't care I just want to release my pain and she just happened to be there, and a part of me was glad it was her, because a part of me knew she'd understand and not judge me for once._

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_**

****

I hate that she is so hot when she's angry. I hate when she got me so mad this one time and I ended up putting her in the bath tub and turning on cold water; when she tried to get up I had to get on top of her. and then we just stopped. I think she noticed how close we were and I noticed that my lips were only inches away from her's, and the we both leaned in and kissed each other. It was probably one of the most passionate kisses in my life! 

I hate that I lost my virginity to her. This is something no one knows, not even Sam. I always wanted to lose my virginity to someone I really cared about. Sappy but it was the truth. I just got so into the passion we ended up having sex. 

It was incredible I can't even describe how good it felt. Her soft lips that tasted like watermelon , her soft, big lushes breast. The way she arched into me, her moan, the way her tongue felt when she sucked my cock, everything. 

I remember detail for detail about that day. Me, someone who can't even remember what he had for breakfast. 

I hate that every night from that moment on when she would sneak into my room late at night and we would fuck all night long I want it to be something more. 

I want to wake up everyday feeling her warm, naked body next to me. I want what we have to be public, I could care less what people think of me, but I wouldn't want anyone to think bad about her. 

I hate that after we were done and she would fall asleep on my chest I would whisper to her that I love her before kissing the top of her head and relish the feeling of her sleeping on me. 

**_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_**

****

I hate that she got me to fall for her. I hate that I want to tell her that I love her but I will never get the chance. I hate that I fell for my step sister. What's wrong with me?! 

I hate that I can't blame this on her. I wish I could but for once I have to admit this is my fault. She didn't ask for something serious, in fact she didn't say anything she just comes in my room every night and kisses me. We never really spoke about what this was, or how far we are willing to go. 

So how am I suppose to tell her I love her and I want to be with her as something other then fuck buddies when the most she says to me when she comes to my room, is her moaning my name. 

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

****

I just don't get it. Everything in my mind is telling me I should hate her. Which I do; I hate every thing about her. 

Her stupid big blue eyes that give away too much, her urge to make everything perfect, the way she gets me to be nice to her, EVERYTHING! 

And yet I love it, I hate her, but I can't stop loving her. 

Now how do I tell her? Or do I just keep it to myself until I finally lose it? 

Hope you liked! 

I'm not sure if that's how I want to end it. 


	3. Nightly ritual

**I don't own Life with Derek sadly I just like to have fun with the characters.**

**Summery: Derek and Casey both hate everything bout each other but they can't stop loving the other, what happens when during their nightly ritual something changes?**

**XOXOXOXO**

_**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**_

(Casey's POV) 

"Casey it's dinner!" I hear Lizzie scream from down stairs. Great, now I'm forced to eat dinner right across the person that makes me sick! The vain of my life! Well at least during the day. At night he's not too bad. I smile to myself at the thought. 

I shake my head vigorously to myself. Why am I in such a big denial about how I feel? Why do I say I hate him more then I love him? I get up from my bed and look at myself in the mirror, I want to have a little fun with him when we're eating dinner. I was wearing my skinny jeans and a green tee-shirt that's tighter then all my other shirts. My hair was down and I had dark eye liner and mascara on that made my eyes look so intense. I looked hot! 

I smirked to myself. 

Time to put on a show that I hate Derek and I just want to watch him squirm. 

_**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet**_

****

(Derek's POV) 

I heard her walk down stairs. I wanted to look to see her but I knew I couldn't. I hate her, or so everyone thinks. Truth is I **do** hate her, but despite my hate I can't stop loving her. I had to lie my ass off and I fucking hate it! The one time I don't want to lie, but tonight I wont have to lie that much, I can tell her the truth as soon as she falls asleep like I do every night. 

"Casey why are you dressed like that?" Lizzie asked and I see her eyes look like they are going to pop out. I shot her a confused look and she gestured to her. 

"Casey, um...um what's with...the look?" Nora asks and that's what got my attention. I turned around and my mouth hung open. 

Damn! She looked so fucking hot! She was wearing cloths that looked like a second skin, and her eyes, her eyes looked so deep and intense. I quickly recovered myself and smirked. 

"So what did you do, Case? Lose a bet?" and her smile faded as she glared at me. 

"Shut up Derek, me and Emily are going to a party and I felt like dressing a little different, so sue me." She spat at me and I tried like hell to control my anger. She's going to a party,dressed like that, where there will be horny, drunk guys trying to get in her pants, I don't think so. 

"Oh if you're talking about John Drake's party, I wouldn't get too excited." I smirked when she looked at me questionably. 

"Why not?" she asked angrily 

" Because even I can't go to that party. John is the biggest druggie at our school and everyone knows it. Dad and Nora told me there was no way I can go to it, guess they forgot to tell you because you never have any fun." Hell yeah victory is mine. 

"Casey, Derek's right you're not going to that party. John is not a very good person so I think you and Emily should stay in tonight." Nora says and I try my best to hold in my laughter. 

"Fine! I'll just stay hone like I do every other night!" Casey says angrily and just eats in silence. 

**_ Only when I stop to think about it_**

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you 

****

(Casey's) 

I FUCKING HATE DEREK VENTUI!!!!!!! Why does he have to ruin everything for me! I just wanted to go to the party and actually have so fun, for once! It's not like I'd be stupid and actually drink or eat anything there! I'm not stupid, I could even have a water and it could have something in it. 

Worse part is I didn't even get to make him jealous. I want to make him feel just as jealous as I am when he's flirting with all the fucking slutty girls at our school. I want to make him feel like his heart is going to rip out like my hearts feels when he kisses another girl. 

I eat my dinner slowly not looking at anyone. They ruin everything. Especially Derek! I hate him. Suddenly I feel a foot playing with mine. My head stays down but I look up to see Derek smirk at me. He moves his foot up higher and I close my eyes and sigh as his foot reaches that special spot. I almost moaned. I try to control myself but my breathing became more hollow as I felt him push me harder. 

"CASEY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I quickly pushed myself back up as Derek moved his foot. I coughed. Marti was looking at me giggling that she screamed so loud. Thanks kiddo. 

"Yeah Marti I'm just a little tired." I lie to her as I glare at Derek who was smiling at me. 

"You sure Casey you were breathing pretty funkey." Lizzie says making sure I'm okay. I forced a smile to her. 

"Yeah kid, I'm okay." 

I smirk at him, yeah I'm okay now. 

****

****

**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_**

Only when I stop to think about it 

****

(Derek's) 

After dinner I felt pretty good about myself. Casey glares at me for a second before smirking and shaking her head at me. I winked at her and she just went upstairs. God I love to do that. I wish I could just tell her that I love her, but I guess the only way I can do that is when she's asleep. 

I was about to just go upstairs when I felt someone tugging on my shirt. I looked to see Marti pouting at me. 

"Hey Smarti what's wrong?" I ask her. She's probably the only person in the family I feel most connected with. I love her, it's hard not to, she's just a great little sister. 

I'd do anything for her, even cross dress. 

"Well...I have no one to play with because everyone is busy." She says giving me the puppy dog pout. I laugh. That's my Marti, she just wants to have fun. 

"Well we can't have that! Come on Smarti lets go have a tea party." I say and her eyes sparkle 

"Thank you Smerek!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you!" She says hugging me and I kiss the top of her head. 

" Love you too Smarti, lets go!" I say excitedly as I put her on my back and we run upstairs and I see Casey smiling at me as she sees us pass by. 

Yeah I felt great about myself now. 

_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**_

(Casey's) 

I hate him! Why does he have that big of effect on me? But God that felt good. I shake my head and smile to myself thinking of the wink he sent me. It always make me weak in the knees when he winks at me or puts his arms around me in public. Makes me think he doesn't just like me as a fuck buddy. 

I pick up my phone and dial Emily. I might as well tell her I can't go to the party, not that I was upset. I didn't even want to go, but I thought it'd make Derek jealous, especially if he was there watching me flirt and dance with other guys. Our bodies grinding together as we move in a fast passe. God that would show him. 

"Hello?" I hear Emily's high pitched voice. It was so strange that I could be friends with someone so different then me. She didn't care about anything except being popular and wanting Derek. All I have to hear everyday is Derek, Derek, Derek. God you'd think she would give up since he's never been remotely interested in her. Unless he just flirts with her when I'm not around, or worse slept with her when I'm not around. God that'd crush my heart. 

"Hey Em." I said coughing 

"Hey Case you almost ready?" She askes 

"Yeah, sorry but mom and George said I couldn't go." I say trying to sound disappointed but failing. 

"Oh...well it's okay I guess I'll just go with Molly." Emily sounded upset but she'll get over it. 

"Sorry Em. I'll call you tomorrow to ask how it went." I say before hanging up not letting her say anything else. 

I plop down on my bed and look at the clock. It was only 8:30. I have about two and a half hours before I can go. 

Before I can do the one thing that I look forward to every single day. 

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_**

****

(Derek's) 

It was almost 9 when I got back into my room. I would never tell this to another living soul but I felt more like myself with my Smarti then anyone else in school, maybe even Sam. I mean Sam is my best friend and everything but he doesn't understand me. I understand him. I know every bad thing he's ever been through. Like when he was young his bad would hit and make him feel like a bad son, then when Sam was about six his dad got caught because someone gave the police an anonymous tip that there was a father hitting his child. Sam never knew that I was the one that gave the police the tip. I didn't want him to go through that, Sam's too good of a friend to go through such pain. Plus I don't think he'd even believe me, I was only six at the time. 

I sit on my computer chair and just look at the screen. No one was online. God I'm bored. After playing with Marti for about an hour I have nothing better to do now but sit and wait till about 10 or 11. 

That's when Casey would sneak into my room. God that was the best part of everyday. Being with her was like heaven. 

I look at the clock again. Damn I'm such a sap. 

****

**_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_**

(Casey's) 

At exactly eleven o'clock I sneaked out of my room and went into Derek's room taking a deep breath. My heart is beating a mile a minute. His room was dark, like always and I feel a rush of contentment. This was the only time I felt like myself. I didn't have to hide around him and he didn't have to hide from me. 

I close his door and get on top of him and start kissing his neck. He pulls me closer as I start to rock my hips on him. I feel him get harder which makes me rock in a faster passe. 

"Casey." I hear him moan and he crashes his lips on mine. The kiss was deep and passionate but it held different meaning to both of us.For me it was a kiss of love for him it was a kiss of lust. 

I feel his hand go up my shirt and he rips it off me. I yelp in surprise breaking the kiss. He's never ripped my cloths before and I liked that shirt. I see him smirk at me as he stares at my braless chest. I smirk back and he starts kissing in between my breast. God this keeps getting better and better. 

"Derek." I moan and that makes him suck my breast harder. He moves up to my neck and sucks on it branding me. Not that he wanted me to be his, because in my heart he already was. 

I unzip his jeans and pull down his boxers looking at his hard dick. It was huge and hard, just the way I like it. I squeeze it tight before I start to take off his shirt and kiss his chest. Then I move my way down and suck on his dick like a lolly pop having him cum in my mouth. 

"God Case you're killing me." He groans as he takes of my jeans and my soaked panties. I smirk. 

"Then take me, take me now." I breath heavily as our bodies rock together. 

He doesn't waste too much time after that. He thrusts into me first soft and slowly before going harder and deeper making me want to scream. Whenever we get really aroused we kiss each other hard so no one would hear our screams. 

With one final thrust he collapsed on top of me. 

"I think we are getting pretty good at this." I says breathing heavily and I feel him smile on my neck. 

"Yeah." He says looking at me. His eyes looked so soft I almost thought I was imagining it. So I smiled at him before wrapping my arms around me and closing my eyes. 

After about fifteen minutes I still couldn't go to sleep, which was odd because usually I always just knock out. 

All of a sudden I feel Derek move and kiss on my on my head before I hear him whisper." I love you." His voice was so tender. I felt tears form in my eyes. Was I dreaming? Only one way to find out. I opened my eyes and I sat up making him look at me in surprise and fear. 

"Why?" I have to asks 

"I don't know, everything in my mind is telling me to hate you, which I do I hate everything about you.." He starts to say 

"But I can't stop loving you." We both say at the same time. I smile. He does love me. I wrap my arms around him in a hug. 

"I love you too." I say tearfully as I hug him tighter 

****

**_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_**

****

(My POV) 

After that night Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald were happier then they've ever been. They confessed their love and no one could bring them down, because they had each other. 

The told everyone in school and most of them didn't mind, in fact most of them saw it coming. Emily however got so mad so refuses to talk to either of them. It upset them because Emily was their friend but after a while of trying to talk to her they stopped trying. Sam didn't mind, he liked Casey but part of him knew how Derek felt about her, so he was really supportive. 

When they were eighteen they told their parents and although they were furious to say the least they didn't care. They didn't need their parents blessing. It was insignificant. 

It's funny how you can be so happy and feel so complete with the one person you hate everything about. Guess that's why some couples fight; you hate them but you can't stop loving them. 

THE END 

Hope you liked! 


End file.
